Half a heart
by Wr1
Summary: Rachel and Eddie meet when they're younger. Will they recognise each other when Rachel starts Waterloo Road? And btw it's really fluffy... :D
1. Amanda

Amanda Fenshaw,a nineteen year old girl who has been through a hell of a lot. Amanda or Mandy as she is commonly known was sat in the public park,in Rochdale,underneath an old oak tree.  
The rain was pouring thick and fast around her,the leaves from the tree offering the minimal amount of shelter,but it was shelter nevertheless. There was a lake not far from where she sat and a grey path circling around it,before splitting into many different directions. The once luscious grass know turned into a massive mud bath,the water of the lake rising slightly from the rain dropping onto it,making rings of circles appear every millimetre you saw.  
Amanda, wore skimpy clothes and black heels,which now sat to the left of her,ruined. Her once sandy blonde straight hair now plastered to her face. Her cheeks adorned tears which were hidden with the rain,run mascara was the only inclination of crying. Her glistening caramel orbs looked down,they had lost their sparkle and youth and showed what she had been through. Her knees now curled up towards her chest,her arms wrapped protectively around them, securing her from any danger.  
But what lay underneath her clothes,fake smiles and fake hope were a vast arrange of scars,bruises and cuts. There was hardly an inch of skin that wasn't covered with these. She pays her price every night. After every client. This is what she deserved most thought;the price she had to pay for being a prostitiute.

should I carry on? Xx


	2. Edward

Edward Lawson,or Eddie for short. He preferred being called Eddie,it was less formal,it suited his personality more. His childhood had been and gone,now twenty one is in university after years of hard work and dedication paying off. Eddie was walking through the same park in Rochdale,night time was drawing in. The dark slowly consuming the streets.  
Eddie was dressed in dark jeans,a pair of white trainers,a grey university hoodie and a rain jacket. His hood was pulled firmly over his head to stop his sort brown hair from plastering his face. Eddie had brown glistening orbs,full of happiness and fond memories of past. His hands were shoved into his jeans pocket,fiddling with the spare change that had been thrown into them.  
Eddie was now approaching the other end of the lake,the moon now reflecting off of it. The rain was slowly coming to a halt as the clouds parted and the stars shone through. Eddie stopped for a moment before glancing around him. The park was silent. Except for one lone figure sitting under an old oak tree.


	3. First meeting

"She looks freezing...soaked through and vulnerable. She's obviously been sat there for a while. She's quite pretty actually...even in this state. I wonder what she's doing out here on her own. I think I'll go and talk to her."  
Eddie walked cautiously over towards her,his trainers squelching in the mud,the white now turn brown. He gently perched himself down on the tree trunk next to her. Now noticing that she wasn't wearing shoes and the slight bruises showing on her arm. Eddie's not sure wether she knows he's there and decided not to startle her. "Hi,"he spoke gently. She didn't even flinch or jump or turn around;nothing. Just stared tight in front of her.  
A few more minutes past and not a word is spoken between the pair of them. The girl starts to shake,the cold air and water now getting to her. Eddie quickly noticed this and takes his jacket off of him and wraps it around her shoulders gently,"here. You look cold." Amanda simply wrapped it tighter around her as she gave him a brief smile. That was the first communication he got from her before he started again,"my name..." Before he got the chance to tell this girl his name she shook her head,"don't tell me your name." Eddie sat the confused, "why?" Mandy turned to face him,sliding her arms into the jacket and getting up sitting next to him on the tree where he was,"because I don't want to know...I know it sounds stupid but I don't want to know other peoples names before they find out about me." Eddie simply nodded his head before asking,"why? What's so bad about you?"


	4. Truth

She had expected this but it looked like she could trust him,"I'm a hooker." Eddie looked shocked at first before softening his facial expression,"do you want to tell me about it?" Amanda simply nodded her head,glancing briefly at Eddie and then back towards the grass,picking a bit of it before toying with the strands of dark green threads between her slim delicate fingers. "Umm...I hate I absolutely hate it. It's the worst mistake I've ever done...I started when I was seventeen...things were really bad at home so I ran...I got offered a thousand pounds a week...and well,I took it...I didn't know what else to do. I've tried getting out of it so many times,but I can't...I don't know how,"Mandy took a deep shaky breath before whispering,"I hate it." Then she finally. Broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Crying heavily into the sleeve of Eddie's jacket as he wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

He could see honestly and total disgust with herself in her eyes. Eddie couldn't be disgusted by her,god she was only a kid. A naive teenager who had to get away and then got mislead by some ba*tard and can't find a way out of it. In total honesty he admired her. She'd been through a lot for her age,of course she didn't handle it well but most teenagers don't. Amanda should have been in school studying her a levels not making money off of her back just to survive. To get the next meal or make sure she's got clothes and shelter. He would do anything to help her but he couldn't. His parents were strict enough as it was without bringing a vulnerable teenage prostitiute into his life. This thought broke his heart. He wanted to help her but the only way he could do that know was to help her make a plan. And make a plan they were going to do. She would get out of this hell,even if it was the last thing he did,but he needed to make sure he knew her if they met when they were older. And the a sudden thought flashed into his mathematical brain.


	5. What about you?

After about five minutes of crying in the comforting embrace of Eddie, Mandy sat up straight and wiped her eyes with the sleeves that had easily gone and covered her hands,"sorry." Eddie shook his head immediately,"don't worry about it...honestly I don't mind." Mandy smiled weakly before asking,"what about you? What do you do and stuff?"  
"Well,I'm in my coming up to my last year of uni. Training to be a maths teacher," Mandy chuckled slightly.  
"I'm rubbish at maths. History and drama I'm best at,"she grinned. Eddie noticed that this was the first time he had seen her eyes light up and it certainly lit up the darkness around them. Eddie laughed slightly,"it's not for everyone. I was about to go and see my parents, but I'd rather be talking to you." All serious at the end as Amanda laughed at him saying that. "Sure everyone would rather be with their parents than me?" She thought to herself as Eddie had a dead serious look plastered on his face,"no I'm serious. My parents are a bit strict and old fashioned. I love them don't get me wrong but they do my head in...I'd rather be talking to a pretty girl like you." Amanda could see seriousness and kindness in his facial expression as she blushed and gave him a weak smile,"what do you want to be?"


	6. A teacher

"I want to be a teacher," was her answer straight away,there was no hesitation,just determination to reach her goal. Eddie smiled heartedly at her,"good choice. Why?" He asked curiously,"this girl could do anything she wanted...I can see determination,"he thought to himself as Amanda begun to speak. "Because I haven't had the easiest of lives so far and I don't want children to end up in the same position as I am in now. I'd rather them come and talk to me about it before we decide on a plan of action,"she said enthusiastically before the beaming smile on her face disappeared suddenly,"but that's not going to happen." Mandy shrugged her shoulder as Eddie gave her a sympathetic smile before saying,"hmm...give me five minutes to think." Mandy nodded her head,obviously confused.  
Suddenly Eddie jumped up off the tree trunk,raising his finger in the air indicating he had an idea,"I've got an idea." Amanda gave him a confused smile after recovering from being scared half to death,"I'll do anything."  
"Anything?" He knew his idea would work now. Mandy simply nodded her head a bit to enthusiastically as it made her feel dizzy,"are you willing to change your name?" He asked sceptically.  
"Yep but how would that help?" She said raising an eyebrow.  
"Run away and change your name...no one can track you down then and as for somewhere to stay for a while...here," he finished handing her a cheque with a thousand pounds on. Amanda shook her head,"I can't except this."  
"Yes you can. I can afford it don't worry go and get your belongings and get the hell out of here,"he chuckled as she pondered for a bit.  
This time Amanda jumped up and hugged him tightly,"thank you,thank you,thank you." She replied this over and over again as she stayed in his embrace. "Your welcome...but I want to know it's you if I see you when your older," Amanda nodded before asking.  
"How will we know?" Eddie delved into his pocket and brought out a permanent marker,"right this stays on your skin forever. Are you willing?" She nodded her head again as she showed him her wrist on her right arm. Eddie pondered for a minute before drawing half a heart and colouring it in,writing the date underneath,on the outside "right do the other half on mine." Eddie produced his left arm,rolling his jumper sleeve up slightly so she could draw on him,"you sure you don't mind having half a heart on the outside of your wrist." Eddie simply shook his head as she then drew the heart and put the date underneath like he did. "There we go...I've got to go...sorry and good luck,"he smiled warmly as he turned around she grabbed his wrist bringing him into hug and put a lingering kiss on his cheek. When they broke the embrace,"thank you." Eddie smiled before answering,  
"You're welcome and merry Christmas," he said as he begun to walk away.  
"Merry Christmas and thanks again!" She shouted before she put her plan into action.

Last update for a week...xx


	7. They meet again

I'm back :)

Everyone was in the staff room pondering over who the new head teacher would be,"I'd reckon it'll be a woman." Eddie pointed out taking a sip of his coffee. "I agree," Tom replied,"I hope she's good looking." Tom added cheekily as he received a playful slap off Davina,who he then kissed on the cheek. "Ahh,I bet Eddie would too," Steph added sneaking a cheeky wink towards his way to which he rolled his eyes. "As long as their not at 'it' in the office," Grantley mumbled under his breath.  
After another five minutes of talking complete and utter nonsense the staff room door opened revealing Ria and Rachel Maosn. Steph instantly put her hand out indicating for money as everyone groaned and pulled their wallets out as the two women looked on confused,"betting?" Rachel asked making everyone now turn round to face her. Eddie looked at her sceptically,he thought he recognised her,the brown eyes and slim figure,it couldn't be? Nah it couldn't the pretty girls hair was blonde not auburn and her hair certainly didn't look as if it had been dyed. "Anyway,I'm Rachel Mason and I'm your new head teacher," she announced happily as everyone came up and shook her hand,introducing themselves politely.  
Eddie was the last one,"Eddie Lawson. Deputy head." He informed as Rachel pondered slightly as if she recognised him before pushing that silly thought out of her head,"I look forward to working with you." Eddie smiled at her which she returned as an idea popped into her head,"does anyone want to do a play this year? And drinks at the pub are on my tonight!" Everyone agreed and they seemed to like already as she walked out the door and towards her new office.  
Eddie sat down with a curious expression plastered on his face,"what's wrong mate?" Tom asked handing him another cup of coffee before perching on the chair beside him,"I'm sure I've seen her before." Tom simply smiled before giving the most reasonable of explanation,"maybe at a conference?"  
"Yea,maybe."


	8. Play ideas

On the other side of the classroom Matt,Steph and Jasmine were suggesting ideas for the play,"ummm, a comedy?" Jasmine asked and from the looks on the other two peoples faces it was a clear no. "A romance?" She tried again hoping to gain a verbal reaction,"oh yea!" Matt shouted before slumping back again into his chair,"what about?" Steph queried as Matt had his obvious thinking face on,"about a school...we could have one teacher romance and a couple of student romances." Steph and Jasmine nodded to the idea when she added an interesting twist,"what about if the students have some part but the teachers have the student romances?" An evil sort of smirk grew on the three faces,"which teachers?" Jasmine and Matt asked in unison making everyone snigger a bit,"well,it would have to be the head and deputy...and maybe Tom and Davina?"  
"I like where this is going," Matt said as Jasmine instantly put pen to paper.


	9. Getting roped in

Eddie was stood up on stage,Rachel standing to his side,"Right welcome back Waterloo Road ! I hope you all enjoyed your break?" A cheer loud enough to have been caused by football fans emitted from the teenagers,as Rachel and Eddie chuckled slightly,"alright calm down! We have a new head teacher starting today! I would like to introduce to you Miss Mason." Eddie stepped back as Rachel stood centre stage waiting for the applause to die down. Eddie whispered in her ear,"they can smell fear!" Rachel giggled slightly and Eddie couldn't help but notice how cute it was. The applause and chatter was still going strong and now was the time to intervene,"alright everybody that's enough! I said QUIET!" The hall was silent,you could hear a pin drop as Rachel straightened herself before addressing the school for her first time,"my name is Miss Mason and I'm your new head teacher. I'd like to get to know you all and any problems my door is open,for anything..I would like to suggest an idea for a school play. How does that sound,eh?" A chorus of yes' could be hear as Matt made his way up onto the stage whispering in Rachel's ear. Rachel nodded stepping back to stand next to Eddie as Matt begun to speak.

"We were thinking of doing a school drama sort of thing. A few romances. There's a twist the pupils will play the teachers and the teachers the pupils...so I have kindly volunteered a few on their behalf. These are Miss Shackleton and Mr Clarkson," a chorus of wolf whistlers erupted throughout the hall as Davina and Tom looked slightly excited,"and miss Mason and mr Lawson." Rachel and Eddie looked shock, oh great they thought. Rachel muttered to Eddie," I haven't been here a day and I've already been roped into doing a play." Eddie chuckled and the chemistry or spark between the pair didn't go unnoticed by Steph who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat...


	10. Rehearsals

**Phil is in it but isn't Rachel's nephew.**

It was a few weeks later,Rachel had settled in and the play had been written that's all that was left to do was the rehearsals. Everyone had to be there for the first one,even if they were acting in these particular scenes or not. Rachel and Eddie had slightly warmed to the idea and had begun to enjoy the process as Matt begun to stress out.

Everyone was sat in the hall,scripts had been dispersed and Matt was sat on the end of the stage. "Right! Everyone settle down! Today we will be finding out which characters we will be playing and having a read through of the whole script," the hall quietened down as Matt got out the piece of paper with the names listed on them,"right Danielle you will be the headmistress. Miss Jones and Phil you are going to be the deputy head Mr James. Mr Lawson you will be a boy named Danny and Miss Mason you will be a girl named Amanda..." Rachel eyes looked alarmed at this. "Could we possibly change the name?" She knew she sounded stupid for asking but she didn't know if she could get called that even if fictional without crying. "Why?" Steph asked curiously,hoping for some gossip. "It's just...just,"Eddie could see she was struggling and that she really didn't want to be called that name so he intervened. "Because she has a sister in law with the same name and it would just be plain weird," he hoped this excuse was enough. Rachel smiled gratefully at him as Matt accepted this. "Ok how about Maddie?" Rachel nodded to this,she liked this name and accepted it.

After the cast names and parts had been listed everyone gathered around in a circle. Each person had a script in their hands,the first page open. Matt sat at one end of the circle reading the action bits of the script,"so to start off with we'll have a little opening scene of everyone messing about or doing something productive in front of the curtain as the curtain rises everyone disperses and the scene reveals an office with Phil sat at the other side not knowing that there was a new headmistress staring. There's a knock on the door. Two women enter,Lucy from the LEA and Miss Lilly Jones."

"Ah Mr James this is our new headmistress. Lilly Jones."  
"What?"  
"The new headmistress of Waterloo Road."  
"Lucy a word outside?"  
"They both walk outside of the office leaving a confused Lilly to settle in," Matt narrated.  
"Tom told me I'd be acting head!"  
"I know,I know. But it's an LEA decision. She's going to see this and next term out. Give her a chance ye? She's got some good plans..."

The read through carried on for the next hour and a half, finally finishing scene one. They had changed many of the lines and adjusted and made notes on how they said them. Rachel was now starting to enjoy being roped in,but she didn't have the second half of the script. Matt wanted her fully on board before he revealed she would have to kiss Eddie Lawson...


	11. Water fight part 1

**There's two part to this. I thought I should split it up.**

It was the Friday after the rehearsals and the sun was burning high in the sky as Eddie and Rachel sat in her office. The window was open,the fan blowing,t-shirts were worn instead of shirts,shorts and flip flops. Totally unprofessional but if the students had their 'own clothes day' then the staff should be allowed too. Eddie couldn't help but look at her,as she checked her emails carefully. He watched her facial expressions change and then he was bewildered,why was her face one of amusement and evilness? Eddie made his way over peering at the email before they both burst out laughing,sharing matching evil smirks...

Rachel sat back in the chair,handing Eddie fifty pounds,"I need you to get supplies. Here's a list." Eddie nodded before running off to his car and driving off Rachel smiling as their plan begun to be put into place.

After Eddie had returned Eddie placed the contents out over Rachel's desk in front of her. Smirks grew on their faces as they prepared each thing,"they're going to regret the day they decide to have a water fight!" Eddie laughed as he placed another water balloon into the bucket that he had half filled with water. "It's their fault they let me find out," Rachel replied filling the last of the water pistols and water bottles,"this should keep us going shouldn't it?" She asked Eddie,who nodded,"oh ye and if it doesn't I've got spares in the boot of my car ."

Rachel stood up,"right then Mr Lawson we've got to find a suitable place to hide." Eddie laughed picking up the buckets of water fight weapons and placed a blanket over them. As they got to the first corridor Rachel put her finger to her lips as she adjusted the sunglasses on her head. The two senior staff made their way quietly out of the school and into the playground.

Rachel stood in the middle of it,turning around. Her eyes scanning the area carefully until landing on an area. "Eddie?" She asked obviously wanting something. "Yes Rach?"  
"Could we use your car?" Eddie raised an eyebrow. Rachel grabbed his keys off of him before running towards it and unlocking it. Rachel set all the seats down and placed the equipment in the back as they both hid in the back of the car waiting for the bell to ring for dinner.


	12. Water fight part 2

Eddie and Rachel were lay down in the boot of the car hiding,"did you bring any spare clothes?" Eddie asked as an after thought. Neither of them thought of that,luckily Eddie always kept a few spare shirts and t shirts in his storeroom,"god no!" Rachel said slapping her hand to her forehead. "Don't worry Rach. You can borrow one of my shirts," he said giving her a cheeky wink as she rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later they heard the bell go off. Rachel and Eddie peered sneakily though the boot window seeing the water fight had already begun. They opened the window of the car ever so slightly,enough for them to squirt water out,but not enough for any to reach them. Rachel pointed the gun towards her first target;Bolton.

She waited patiently until he came running past before she strikes. The chilly blast from the water pistol catching him off guard,causing him to scream like a girl. Eddie and Rachel ducked immediately,hiding themselves with the blanket,trying to calm down their giggles,"who knew Bolton had such a girly scream?" Rachel chuckled quietly,Eddie smiled at her before grabbing a war belt sort of thing and tying it around his waist,"ready for some proper action?" Rachel nodded her head also tying a war belt thingy around her waist,both of them attaching water pistols and bottles of water to them and a couple of water balloons.

Eddie and Rachel uncovered themselves from the blanket,successfully opening the boot and sneaking around to the front of the car watching the water fight,"ready?" Eddie asked as Rachel winked in return,gesturing with her hands on the ways they should go. Eddie nodded as they counted from three in unison,"3,2...1."

And with that they sprinted off,squirting and drenching children as they went along. Both of them ended up behind one of the old oak trees,both out of breath but smiling. Rachel discreetly peeped her head around the tree trunk before whispering,"when I say go we run around them and squirt." Eddie nodded before he took a sneaky peek,breathing heavily,before humming the mission impossible theme tune and acting the moves,making Rachel giggle.

"GO!" Rachel shouted after a few seconds,but their plan was unsuccessful. They were surrounded,by a bunch of teenagers with water bottles. Back to back they walked in a circular motion holding the water pistols tightly,ready to strike. They were too late,after a few long and agonising seconds they were drenched. Rachel's make up ran,their clothes plastered to their bodies and hair clung to their faces. Rachel was not impressed.

Rachel turned to face Eddie laughing,before squirting him I'm the face,making him splutter water everywhere,"you did not just do that Mason?"  
"Oh I think I just did,"she replied cheekily. Then she started to regret it as Eddie had pounced on her,making them both fall to the floor. Eddie straddling Rachel and pinning her arms above her head. "What do you say?" Rachel just shook her head as students watched on in amusement. Eddie begun tickling her as she squirmed underneath him,"what do you say Rach?" He teased as she screamed and laughed. "I'm sorry ! I'm sorry!" She shouted causing everyone to burst out laughing and Eddie to stand up,holding a hand to help her out. "I can safely say that was the best water fight I have ever had," Eddie whispered into her ear.


	13. Rehearsals 2

"Ok,so I want the chairs to be positioned this way..." Matt said pointing in the way the staff room scene should look. Once all the chairs had been set,"everybody positions!" Every 'teacher' took their positions,some working as extras and others as main parts. Rachel whispered to Eddie,"god that looks like our staff room!" Eddie chuckled nodding his head in agreement,as the children started with their lines...

It's one week later..  
"What lesson have you got next?"  
"Oh only bloody year eight. I swear the older they get the more chopsy they become towards the teachers."  
"But that's just life Ellis."  
"Now a teacher comes bounding in,that's you Janeece with gossip,taking her seat near Ellis who settles down his newspaper." Matt narrates.  
"What insightful gossip have you got for us this fine afternoon?" Ellis asks sarcastically.  
"Oh you are a bundle of joy,aren't you Ellis?"  
"I try to be."  
"Well you know Lilly and Steven?" With that the rest of the 'staff' nodded.  
"Do you think they have some sort of spark?..."

Rachel sat back in her chair next to Eddie both surprised that the children could act so well and both unaware that this is what the staff actually talk about...

Steph whispered to Matt,"look how close Eddie and Rachel are sitting." Matt quickly glanced before turning his attention back to the play. "They are sitting pretty close,"he whispered back before quickly instructing the kids to do something different on this line. "You think something's going on?" Matt quickly shook his head before answering her question,"god no ! Rachel can be childish with the kids but other than that she's still too professional to start a relationship with her deputy." He reasoned sensibly before continuing,"but you never know." Now mischievous smiles were planted on both of their faces.


	14. Maths lesson

The door of the classroom sneaks open quietly,"where's Mr Lawson?" Rachel whispered as the students looked oddly at her for being quiet,"in the maths storeroom cupboard,getting textbooks." Danielle whispered back as Rachel stepped fully into the classroom and made her way to the back seat of the class,sitting down,putting her feat on the desk and crossing her arms over her chest,"don't tell him I'm here." She instructed as the students nodded,she was well hidden at the back of the class near the corner.

The children looked rather bemused at her before she spoke,"I'm only here to wind up Mr Lawson." The children just rolled their eyes,turning back in their seats acting as if nothing had changed..."god their so childish for teachers?" They all thought.

Five minutes later Eddie entered whilst Rachel was playing on her phone,headphones in,music blaring. Eddie still being unaware that Rachel was there carried on as normal,"sorry for being so long." Eddie faced the whiteboard again as he started scribbling down some equations before explaining how to solve them.

As soon as he finished he handed out a text book,now noticing Rachel was there he asked,"how long have you been here?" There was no reply,so he tapped her on her shoulder,making her peer up to him,before he asked again,"how long have you been here?" Rachel looked at him confused before answering,"sorry can't hear you!" She shouted on purpose gesturing towards the headphones in her ear. Eddie took them out of her ears,"no headphones in class." He grinned at her unimpressed expression on her face,"oh siiiirrrr!" She whined like a teenager,"nope my class room,my rules."  
"My school,my rules," she retorted as she took them back off him,placing them in her bag. "Alright we'll make a deal."  
"I'm listening."  
"You can put them back in your ears if you get this question correct," he said pointing to an equation in the text book,as Rachel looked at if as if it was some foreign language. "But Eddie you know I'm crap at maths!"  
"I know perfectly well your crap at maths I just want the children to know and if you get it wrong you've got to leave."  
"Do you not want me here?" She asked innocently fluttering her eyelashes.  
"Ooohhh sir you dropped yourself in it this time!" Aleesha shouted making everyone laugh harder than they already were.

After five minutes of Rachel trying to figure out the question she gave up;throwing her pen down onto the table and crossing her arms. "Can't do it," she exclaimed as Eddie chuckled at her. "You'll have to leave then and get on with your job."  
"Oh when did Edward Lawson become so professional?" She mocked as Eddie put his hand to his chest,"me...professional...no. It's just if you don't get your paperwork done by tomorrow then the LEA won't be impressed. Especially with the inspection." Rachel was defeated here,but she really didn't want to go back to her boring office,"well I'm not moving!" She pouted as a mischievous plan formed in Eddie's head,"fine suit yourself." Eddie walked over to her and picked her up into a fireman's lift as she squealed,"Eddie put me down!" She giggled as the class broke into hysterics as Rachel kept on smacking Eddie's back,"you asked for it. Right class behave I'll be back in five !" As Eddie carried Rachel down the corridor,receiving the odd picture being taken and confused face and,as Rachel gave up she couldn't help but notice that she had a pretty good view of his bum.


	15. Rehearsals 3

Eddie and Rachel are the only ones up on stage. Their leant against a fake tree,their bodies facing the audience but their heads facing each other. Neither have a script in their hands. The children are sat on the hall floor watching them as Matt instructs them on how to sit. Once he is satisfied he calls "action."

"Oh c'mon mads,you're not being serious?"  
"Of course I'm being serious Danny! I wouldn't lie to you?"  
"Are you sure?" He says nudging her gently in the ribs.  
"When have I ever lied to you?" She asks already knowing that he has an answer. "How about that time I asked you if you were going out on a date and you said no?"  
"I know but that was embarrassing. Seriously Daniel you would have done the same thing!"  
"You did not just call me Daniel?" He said with a mock hurt expression on his face. "I think I just did DANIEL!"

Matt interrupts,"ok at this point I want you to try and get up to run away Rachel and Eddie I want you to grab her wrist and pull her back down to the ground and pin her arms above her head...like you did in the water fight. Yeah?" Eddie and Rachel instantly blush remembering the compromising position they were in after Eddie had pounced on her."ok," They both replied in unison.

'Maddie' goes to run away but 'Danny' pulls her back down pinning her arms above her head and straddling her. "Danny! Let me go !" She squealed.  
"No way Madison!"  
"You did not just full name me?"  
"So you can have the right to full name me but I can't full name you?"  
"Ye simple now are you going to let your best friend go?" She said using her puppy dog eyes. "Never,"he replies with all seriousness in his tone.

Eddie and Rachel's eyes lock together;it's part of the script but it just happens anyway. Eddie keeps on staring into her caramel orbs when something catches his eye on her wrist. He glances at it. It can't be? No way! It can't be the half the heart that matches his! He peers closer. There's a date. He reads it; 24/12/'89. He swallows a lump in his throat. It's her. The pretty girl in the park. He can't believe;she's actually here and he finds himself falling in love with her.

To be honest he hasn't stopped thinking about her and neither has she stopped thinking about him. Both wondering what they were up to. Him wondering if she ever got out of it and her wondering if he ever did become a teacher. Now they both got their answers;but only one of them knows it.

It's only when Matt imitated a school bell that brings Eddie out of his trance. Only now remembering that he's supposed to be acting. But he still can't get over it.

'Danny' clambers off 'Maddie' both acting awkward around each other,"right best be off to registration."  
"Ye. I'll see you in maths mads," he says waving at her.  
"See you in maths,"she says walking away and off stage.

Matt shouts,"cut." There's an applause for the two teachers who take mock bows in front of their mini audience. Eddie wondering if she knows..


	16. Ironic

"Ironic," Eddie thought to himself. He was siting underneath an old oak tree in the playground with Rachel beside him. Only now had he just noticed that everyone of their 'finding out' meetings he called them,ended up next to a tree of some sort. How hadn't he noticed the heart before? It's been what a month and now he's noticed! It's taken him a week to decide wether he should tell her or not and today was going to be the day.

She was sat beside him,legs out in front of her,sitting on her jacket,a ham sandwich on her lap. Her hair was down as usual,falling to rest on her shoulders. The tree was providing shade and now was the time to ask her.

"Rach?" Eddie ventured carefully,not fully aware on how he was going to start the conversation.

"Yes,Eddie?" She said turning to face him. A questioning look in her eyes.

"Do you know when you were a teenager?" Seeing her facial expression change this probably wasn't the best way to go,but it was the only way he could think of. After hearing a mumble in reply Eddie asked again,"did you ever go to Rochdale?"

"Where was he heading with this?" Rachel thought. The only time she had been to Rochdale was when she turned seventeen and she'd rather not think about that part of her life. So,she simply nodded her head chewing the piece of sandwich that was in her mouth.

"Did you ever visit the park?"

"Ye?" Rachel asked in a questioning tone.

"Did you ever go when it rained in the night?" This again made Rachel nod as she thought back to the time she met the young boy who helped her in the park.

"Did a boy ever come up to you? When it rained,asked you if you were ok? And then he went to say his name but you refused to know? Asked you what you wanted to be and you said a teacher?" Ok Rachel was quite scared now.

"How do you..." Then the realisation dawned on her. Eddie. The boy was Eddie ! Eddie smiled at her revealing his wrist as they placed it next to each other's,making the full heart. Rachel smiled,she found the boy! Well grown up man now! She had so much to repay him for she just didn't know how.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's you!" She said happily a big grin adorning her features to which Eddie laughed.

"It's me! So life turned out pretty well then?" He asked smiling at her grateful face. Rachel wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes and all down to you can we keep this quiet? Thank you so much!" She whispered placing a lingering kiss on Eddie's cheek. Luckily for them only one person was watching and it was no other than the one and only gossip queen herself Steph Haydock...


	17. Bonfire hearts

**_I don't own anything...the song,characters or Waterloo Road. (the song is is italics.)_**

It's the last week before the play is due to be shown. The sun was still shining;luckily and hers and Eddie's relationship seemed to have been growing stronger and stronger each day.

They would meet up outside of school and chat about everything and anything. Sometimes about the past and sometimes just random nonsense that they didn't seem to understand how they got onto that certain topic of conversation. And now Eddie understood why she didn't want that name for her character in the play.

Rachel and Eddie decided that the children needed rewarding for all the hard work and effort they had placed over the past year. Well Rachel could only go on what Eddie has said. After many suggestions,some being completely and utterly stupid and pointless they decided on an outside disco.

A few tables were set up underneath a awning along with the dj decs and speakers,set up all for Bolton. Food and non alcoholic drinks were scattered over the long isle of tables,along with many bins. Colourful balloons and bunting adorned the playground,scattered everywhere.

Children were dancing along to the latest music and the sight of reluctant teachers being dragged out as well. Also Rachel was starting to regret leaving Steph Haydock run a muck with a camera,but no matter how hard you tried you couldn't prise it off of her. Students had dressed up in smart clothes along with the teachers. Eddie being forced to wear a 'sodding tie' as he would put it.

Rachel stepped up to the microphone,Eddie along side her as she begun to speak,"can I have everybody's attention for the next five minutes?" It was more of a statement than a question as her voice echoed out throughout the playground,"me and Mr Lawson have decided to do an award ceremony and each student or teacher wins a prize." Now the children were interested as Eddie took hold of the mic.

"The first award is for the most reluctant teacher," Eddie chuckled as Steph instantly perked up. "There was a toss up between two and me and Miss Mason couldn't decide on who was the most laziest so we decided on Miss Haydock and Mr Budgen." Steph and Grantley walked up to Rachel and Eddie taking bows before standing to the side again.

The awards carried on,most improved pupil,happiest pupil,cutest couple,best singer,best actor,best actress,best teacher,worst dancer,best dancer,troublemaker,goodie two shoes and etc.

After all the awards were given out Eddie and Rachel went their separate ways. Rachel walked towards the oak tree at the end of the playground and stood on watching the students and teachers joking and messing about. Unknown to her Eddie had sneaked up towards her,"what you thinking about?"

She didn't jump nothing just smiled happily into space,"everything." She answered as Bolton's voice blared through the speakers as the clock struck eight,"last song of the evening man!" And with that he started playing James Blunt Bonfire hearts. (I recommend listening to it as you read this.)

_Your mouth is a revolver  
Firing bullets in the sky  
Your love is like a soldier,  
Loyal 'til you die  
And I've been looking at the stars  
For a long, long time  
I've been putting out fires  
All my life_

_Everybody wants a flame,  
They don't want to get burnt  
And today is our turn_

"May I have this dance?" Eddie asked Rachel holding his hand out to her as Rachel took hold,silently accepting the offer. She wrapped her right arm around his shoulder as the other clutched his right hand and his rested around her waist and they started swaying lightly underneath the oak tree as the music and sounds of children singing in the background,their eyes locked on each other.

_Days like these lead to...  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours.  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart._

Rachel stared at the hands that were incased resting on Eddie's chest as Eddie sang the lyrics quietly into her ear as they swayed back and forth the whole of Waterloo Road now watching their head and deputy dancing under the oak tree as the sun set behind them.

_People like us—we don't  
Need that much, just some-  
One that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

Rachel rested her head on Eddie's chest next to their hands,closing her eyes breathing in the smell that she associated with Eddie. As he still whispered the words quietly now beginning to close his eyes as his head rested on her shoulder.

_This world is getting colder.  
Strangers passing by  
No one offers you a shoulder.  
No one looks you in the eye.  
But I've been looking at you  
For a long, long time  
Just trying to break through,  
Trying to make you mine_

_Everybody wants a flame,  
They don't want to get burnt  
Well, today is our turn_

Rachel snuggled closer into Eddie,afraid of loosing his touch. Eddie copying her actions,savouring the opportunity.

_Days like these lead to...  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours.  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart.  
People like us—we don't  
Need that much, just some-  
One that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

_Our bonfire hearts  
Our bonfire hearts  
Our bonfire hearts  
You light the spark_

Then heavens opened up. Rain pattering down gently from the sky,slowly soaking Rachel and Eddie through. They carried on swaying as water slowly got their clothes and hair wet,but staying as close to each other as possible;enjoying the closeness.

_People like us—we don't  
Need that much, just some-  
One that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

_Days like these lead to...  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours.  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart._

Everyone had gathered around into the awning as the music continued to blare out,covering the whole of the playground with the sound. Couples and friends wrapping their arms around each and Rachel still oblivious dancing in the rain.

_People like us—we don't  
Need that much, just some-  
One that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

_Our bonfire hearts_

_Days like these lead to...  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours.  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart.  
People like us—we don't  
Need that much, just some-  
One that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_

As the music dimmed out into the atmosphere,Eddie and Rachel stayed wrapped up in their little bubble. Everyone's eyes still on them,"you're my best friend,Eddie." She whispered into his chest kissing it slightly.

"And you're mine Sweetheart,"he replied kissing the top of her head. It was true they were each other's best friend but they finally realised something this evening...they were falling rapidly in love with each other.


	18. Pubikins

**_sorry it's only short but I've got a bit of writers block at the moment and I'm trying to overcome it..._**

Sunday. Isn't it supposed to be a day off? Well not for eight of the Waterloo Road staff. Rachel,Eddie,Steph,Matt,Tom,Davina,Jasmine and Grantley had all been stuck at a conference about staff developments having to provide a pitch for the past six hours and to be honest they were knackered.

They were al fed up getting into the mini bus,"where to next?" Steph asked sarcastically. Surely the not so sensible but sensible headmistress would take them anywhere else? "How does the pub sound?" Rachel asked unexpectedly,she thought everybody could use a mind numbingly alcoholic drink,especially after all their hard work. Well,in Steph's case...flirting. The rest of the staff let out a cheer as the bus driver took them to the nearest pub. "Let's get pissed!" Steph screamed again!  
"To the pub," Eddie said raising his arm as if leading an army into battle,slightly revealing half the hear which Davina had been able to have a glimpse at...hmmm I wonder what that is? She thought to herself. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard Steph and Matt squeal like children before clapping their hands shouting,"pubikins!"

Everyone was sat around a sturdy oak table in the homely pub,each with a drink in front of them. Steph had gone up to the bar before reaching the table a tray full of tequila in her hands,"oh no Steph!" Half of them exclaimed as Matt smiled broadly along with Davina and Grantley who was sat at the bar a newspaper in hand taking small sips of his whiskey.

"Why not? It'll be fun. A competition. So,who wants to go first?" Now the fun had well and truly begun...


	19. Christmas Eve,1989

Seven staff members came stumbling out of the pub,clinging onto each other,singing and dancing. All except Eddie who had stayed slightly sober. Eddie chuckled to himself as Rachel clung onto his arm,trying to keep herself stable. "Miss Mason I do believe you are drunk."

"Yyyyyeeeeepppppp. I thiiinnnk I ammm!" Rachel slurred burying her head into Eddie's arm as he led them to the mini bus and lifted Rachel up onto it. Eddie instructed the bus driver to start. Plonking himself down next to Rachel in the process. Eddie looked behind seeing Steph still drinking,Grantley passed out,Matt and Jasmine singing abba and Davina sleeping on Tom's shoulder. Suddenly Eddie felt a weight on his shoulder,when he peered down Rachel's head was resting on his shoulder,trying to keep her eyes open.

An hour had gone and they were only half way home when the bus broke down. The engine clogged out,slowly bringing it to a stop in the middle of nowhere. The bus driver turned around seeing Eddie the only one awake,"I'll got to the petrol station that's a couple of miles back. Keep an eye out." He said throwing Eddie the keys as he nodded trying not to wake Rachel up. The bus driver soon left,zipping up his jacket as he made his way back down the road.

Eddie looked around him and sighed,he didn't know how he's put up with this lot. Eddie then looked down at Rachel sleeping on his shoulder. Her hair was covering half of her face,her hand resting gently on his chest and her eyes tightly shut. The alcohol obviously gone to her head. Eddie smiled slightly,before bringing his free hand up to move the strands of hair off of her face. Tom then begun to stir slightly,waking Davina up in the process. "Why have we stopped?" Was Tom's groggy question.

"Bus broke down,mate. Drivers gone back down the road," Eddie replied,cursing himself as Rachel woke up.

"Aw...my head," she groaned placing her hand to her forehead as everyone else begun to wake up. Rachel lifted her head off of Eddie's shoulder,rubbing her forehead as Eddie watched Steph start to drink straight away. Typical. Eddie explained to everyone what had happened as they all groaned annoyingly in response.

"Ok...game time then!" Matt exclaimed still not been able to sleep the alcohol off.

"Yay games!" Steph cheered bringing out the two other bottles of whiskey she stored in her handbag and placing them on her lap and one on Eddie's.

"What game?" Jasmine asked taking two aspirin before smiling questioningly.

"I have never?" Davina asked hopefully,this was the only game she would be wiling to play.

"Ok but every time you have done it. You've got to take a swig form the whiskey bottle," Matt explained as everyone nodded;Steph nodded a bit too eagerly as Eddie started.

"I have never stabbed someone," was all that he could think of as Rachel and Tom took a swig. Everyone's eyes on them questionably.

"It was self defence," Rachel exclaimed raising her hands up in defence as everyone giggled.

"I did it by accident," Tom said," I have never cliff dived."

Only Grantley took a swig.

"I have never had sex in a car," Jasmine exclaimed not knowing that she could have said anywhere and Rachel would have to take a swig,which she reluctantly did and it was a large swig at that as Eddie looked at her sympathetically.

"When?!" Steph exclaimed not believing that the sensible headmistress did that.

Rachel bowed her head before mumbling,"it was a very long time ago."

Matt took that as a hint and spoke," I have never been in a relationship with my boss." At this everyone embarrassingly took a swig,trying to avoid eye contact as Matt who had a questioning look in his eyes. Eddie reluctantly answered to this,"my last school;head of department."

"Jack,as you all know. Well most of you," Steph answered.

"My first job when I was twenty and in uni;Coffee shop owner," Jasmine explained.

"The same as Jasmine," Davina explained.

"Uh...shop manager...the head of tesco...deputy head...head teacher...another head teacher...and another..." Tom started,counting his fingers as Davina cut in.

"We get the picture Tom," Davina raised her hand as Tom kissed her on the cheek as an apology.

"Ffleur was my manager when I worked in an office," Grantley explained as everyone 'awwwwed.' Matt turned to Rachel as her head was bowed,Eddie noticed this and secretly took hold of her hand.

"Ummm...when I was seventeen in a job I'd rather not talk about..."she trailed off at the end. Everyone seemed to accept this answer and carried on with the game. Eddie squeezed her hand tighter as Rachel gave him a weak smile.

"I have never...slept with one of my teachers or ex teachers," everyone looked around the room. Rachel sighed dejectedly before taking a swig hoping the alcohol would brighten her mood a bit;assuming she had drank at nearly every I have never. Everyone's eyes were on Rachel as she dipped her head ashamedly. Eddie looked at her before grabbing the whiskey bottle and taking a swig for himself hoping to turn the attention from Rachel;which it did,as everyone was now rising their eyebrows at him.

"What can I say?" Eddie said nonchalantly,shrugging his shoulders and smirking like a little boy. Next it was Rachel's turn.

"I have never...never...shit what haven't I done,"she mumbled as she tried to think. "I have never...sky dived." That was all she could think of as everyone took a swig.

"I have never been to strip club,"Grantley slurred as everyone took a swig.

"I went with my partner at the time," Jasmine and Davina exclaimed.

"Stag dos'" the boys exclaimed.

"Just for the fun of it," Steph said happily.

"Because I had to," Rachel defended. Steph was the last one and as Steph was drunk Rachel was really dreading this and she had a reason to as Steph said the next one.

"I have never met a prostitute knowingly," Rachel gulped as Eddie took a swig,then Tom and Rachel finished the rest of the bottle;Dutch courage as they say. Eddie was going to end the game here,Rachel would have to answer a lot of questions if this carried on.

"Who wants to explain first?" The rest of the group questioned as their eyebrows raised. Rachel's head was bowed,Eddie looked ok and Tom just looked embarrassed. Rachel spoke first.

"When I was younger...a lot younger. Some of my 'friends' were prostitutes'. They had bad home lives and when they ran away that's what they ended up doing," she explained hoping this would be efficient enough. Tom was next to speak and Rachel wasn't expecting this,neither was Eddie.

"When I was about seventeen,eighteen. One of the lads paid one to sleep with me. She went to the same school,I'm not proud of it. They kind of forced me to do it,"he looked down embarrassingly and guilt ridden the next bit not being expected to come out of his mouth,"I think her name was...Amanda Fenshaw."

Rachel tried holding back the tears as Eddie looked at Rachel. He kind of guessed that that was her name and she had slept with Tom. Rachel looked at Tom and saw the guilt there,she didn't blame him. It was her job at the time and then she remembered him;oh god please don't let him find out. That's all Eddie saw was red until Rachel gently placed her hand on his arm and he instantly calmed down. "What about you Eddie?" Steph questioned.

"I was twenty one at the time. I met the same one as Tom,Amanda. She was sitting in the park alone,drenched through. She was seventeen at the time,hated what she was doing,hated her life," he begun not daring to look at Rachel. "I helped her. I gave her money,she ran away from it and changed her name. I believe she's a teacher now," he said grinning finally taking a glance at Rachel who smiled weakly back.

"When was this?" Grantley pushed wanting to learn all of this as blackmail material should he need it to secure his job. Instantly Eddie answered.

"Christmas Eve,1989." Rachel took a sneaky glance at her wrist which only two people caught Davina and Eddie.


	20. Someone else knows

Their necks ached. Ached badly as Tom,Davina,Jasmine,Matt,Steph and Grantley woke up the next morning. Miraculously they had ended up outside Waterloo Road. Sighing they looked around them,stretching their stiff limbs as they did so. Davina put her finger to her mouth,indicating for them to be quiet,Steph mouthing,"why?"

"Eddie and Rachel are still asleep,"Davina explained as everyones' head shot round to the front of the bus. Eddie and Rachel were indeed asleep;in each other's arms. Eddie's was wrapped tightly around her waist,hers resting across his stomach as her head lay on his rising chest. Everyone 'awwed' as Grantley mumbled,"sickening."

"We need to get a photo," Matt exclaimed as Jasmine nodded her head enthusiastically.

Davina made her way up towards them,pulling her camera phone put of her pocket,snapping a few photos she placed them back in her jeans. Davina chuckled slightly as Eddie snored and the staff were downing aspirin and water. Luckily for Davina she didn't drink much and remembered all events from the night before.

As Davina crouched down in front of them,ready to wake them she noticed a marking on Eddie's wrist which lay limply on his lap. Slowly she raised his jumper sleeve upwards,gasping as she saw the date. It was the same date he said earlier. Davina thought instantly that he must have marked the other half of the heart on the teenager,so they'd recognise each other when they were older.

Davina rolled Eddie's sleeve back down whilst Rachel moved her arm,causing her sleeve to ride up her arm. Davian's eyes widened when she saw the other half of the heart. To confirm her suspicion she secret placed them next to each other. She gasped quietly. All the information Eddie gave to them spinning around her was a teenage prostitute;her name was Amanda;zee slept with Tom! She had to keep this quiet.

As she was about to wake them up a tap on the window from Bolton shook them awake. Groaning audibly they put their hands to they  
It necks trying to soothe them when the pounding headache hit them and they both simultaneously put their head in their hands. Now coming to the realisation that the school was starting to fill up with pupils they reluctantly got up and opened the door.

"Yo miss why you all in a mini bus?" Bolton shouted.

"Bus broke down. Got back this morning. Conference," was all Rachel managed to say as the staff followed,them all entering the school,smelling of alcohol. They agreed to take turns in going back home. Davian's mind was somewhere else...she couldn't believe how hard life had been for Rachel,that she met Eddie before,been a prostitute, got herself out and a job. Then she felt sorry for her as she remembered the I have never's yesterday:all were done between the age of seventeen and nineteen...


	21. You're panicking

The day of the play had arrived. Matt was in major panic mode as everyone else around him laughed at him being a headless chicken. Everyone was surprisingly relaxed as they chatted in the dressing room. Everyone had begun to get dressed. They were planning on the teachers having a photo in their 'school uniform'. All the 'teachers' were dressed appropriately. Everyone except for Janeece who was being a mini Steph in a skin tight pink dress and pink five inch heels.

Rachel,Eddie,Davina and Tom were all in Rachel's office dressed in their uniform. Davina and Rachel were wearing black skirts that were too short for their liking and their blouses' untucked and ties fairly done up as Davinas' cardigan was worn but open and Rachel's was tied around her waist. Both adorned black pumps on their feet. Tom and Eddie both wore black trousers but Tom wore tidy shoes and Eddie wore black converse. Tom shirt was tucked in,tie done up to his neck and blazer neatly buttoned up. Eddie on the other hand was the complete opposite,shirt untucked,jumper tied around his waist and his tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Why are ties so bloody uncomfortable?" Eddie moaned as everyone shot their heads around from what they were doing. Rachel burst out laughing causing her loosely curled hair to fall to behind her head. Soon enough Davina and Tom joined in the laughter as Eddie slumped annoyed back on the sofa.

As soon as the laughter died down Davina spun her head around to see the door opening,in doing so she whipped her face,"aww." This caused fits of laughter to erupt as Matt came in;not looking impressed. "C'mon the kids want to see their teachers in school uniform,"he snapped. The four teachers looked shocked at him before sneaking to the dressing room.

As soon as they entered the room descended into laughter and wolf whistles from the boys,"c'mon photo time!" Steph exclaimed. The teachers rolled their eyes as Steph ran to get the camera. When she came back she placed it on the tripod and Matt draped a white sheet behind the four.

"Right...Davina and Rachel in the middle and Eddie next to Rachel,Tom next to Davina," the four teachers grinned at the camera before they had to have pairs..the two boys,the two girls. Tom jumped on Eddie's back as they had the photo and the girls put their arms around each other's waist as they would normally. Tom and Davina were next, Tom wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel and Eddie were next. They stood there awkward for a minute before Jasmine said for them to do the same as Davina and Tom which they did. Eddie hooked his arms around her as she turned her head to face him and kissed him on the cheek as the camera flashed. Rachel begun to giggle as she felt Eddie tickle her,her head rested against his cheek as she fell into a fit of laughter,her body turned to face him completely as she kept hitting him on the chest,"Ehheeddhhiiieee! Sssthhoohhppp!"

Steph kept snapping shots of them as Rachel begun to tire of fighting so her whole body was leaning into him. Eddie's forehead made it's way down onto Rachel's as she kept squirming under his touch,"give up Rach?" She shook her head up and down as it leant against his,her eyes tightly shut. Eddie stopped wrapping his arms back around her waist,Rachel slowly opened her eyes as Eddie's stared back into hers them both still unaware that photos were being taken. Eddie kissed her on the nose causing it to scrunch up and everyone 'aww' around both had matching grins on their faces before they were interrupted by Grantley coming in saying they had to begin.

The hall was full,teachers,students,parents and members of the community. Rachel peered through the curtains before turning back to face the nervous cast,"right do your best and have fun!" Everyone clapped and cheered before heading off the stage.

"Rachel! Eddie!" Matt bellowed. Both Eddie and Rachel whipped their heads around facing Matt.

"What?" Eddie asked raising his eyebrows.

"There's one scene we haven't rehearsed and I just want to make sure you know your lines and what you're doing," Matt explained.

"We know our lines Matt and we'll improvise how we stand and move and stuff," Rachel said.

"Just don't back out of the kiss," he said pointing his finger as Rachel blushed. Eddie turned to Rachel and laughed before pulling her off the stage as the scene was being set up.

"Eddie, where are you taking me?" Rachel exclaimed being pulled by Eddie into a dark corner at the end of the stage.

"I wanted to talk to you about the kiss...you're panicking," Eddie explained as Rachel shook her head,her hair hitting his chest.

"I'm not."

"Are..I don't want you to panic Rach,I'll wink at you before I kiss you," Rachel nodded her had before reaching up and putting a lingering kiss on his cheek and whisperin,"thank you," in his ear before they both arrived back just in time to watch the play start.


End file.
